The U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,280 discloses a flexible bath scrubber which is composed of a plurality of cylindrical elastic nets and two fastening bands. Such a prior art bath scrubber as referred to above has inherent shortcomings, which are described explicitly hereinafter.
The elastic nets of the prior art bath scrubber are curved in the same direction so that only the outermost layer of the elastic nets makes contact with the skin surface of a person who takes a bath. The meshes of the outermost layer of the elastic nets are similar in orientation, thereby making it difficult for the prior art bath scrubber to get rid of the impurities on the skin surface of the person.
The elastic nets of the prior art bath scrubber can not be located easily when a user of the bath scrubber holds two fastening bands located at both ends of elastic nets. As a result, the cleaning effect of the prior art bath scrubber is greatly compromised.